deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/The Late Halloween: The Governor vs Joe!
Tonight on Deadliest Fiction, we celebrate a late Halloween by pitting two tyrants of the zombie apocalypse against each other! The Governor! The brutal leader of Woodbury who kept a friendly facade as he tortured and murdered his enemies! Joe! The savage leader of the Claimers who believes that you should take what you want through force! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!?! Introduction The Governor Phillip Blake, most commonly referred to as The Governor, was the leader of the fortified town of Woodbury during the zombie apocalypse, and an enemy of Rick Grimes and his group. Once a family man with a mediocre job who's wife was killed in a car crash. After the apocalypse came and his daughter turned, the Governor soon became the leader of a small group of survivors in the town of Woodbury, while maintaining a kind and caring facade for the purpose of leadership. Convinced that he could cure her, the Governor kept his daughter chained in a secret room inside the town of Woodbury. Her death at the hands of escaped prisoner Michonne drove him over the edge, and he rallied the people of Woodbury, convincing them that the survivors who were captured and escaped from Woodbury were cruel and vicious in an attempt to kill Michonne and avenge his daughters death. Despite his leadership, the Woodbury Army failed miserably in their assault due to Rick's superior leadership, and an enraged Governor slaughtered his army, gunning them down before leaving with his subordinates Martinez and Shupert. After being abandoned by the two, the Governor became a wanderer, eventually finding a small group of survivors living in abandoned apartment building, becoming lovers with a woman named Lily Chambler, friends with her sister Tara, and a father figure to her daughter Meghan. After the group abandoned the apartment complex, the Governor discovered a new group of survivors led by Martinez. After earning the trust of the group, the Governor kills Martinez by feeding him to a pit of walkers, then in turn kills his second-in-command, Pete. The Governor convinces the rest of the group join him in leading an assault on the prison, claiming that its safer for the group as a whole. Ambushing and capturing two of Rick's group members, Michonne and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. During the chaos, the Governor attacks Rick, savagely beating him and nearly strangling him, only to be stabbed in the back and left for dead by Michonne. Dying, the Governor is killed by Lily, who realizes what a monster he truly was after he mercy kills her infected daughter. Joe A survivor of the zombie apocalypse and brutal leader of The Claimers, Joe is the primary antagonist of the second half of the 4th season of the Walking Dead. He and his men are first encountered by Rick Grimes, who was resting in a house while recovering from wounds given to him during his fight with The Governor. The Claimers arrived in the house, and Rick was forced to strangle one of their members during his stealthy escape. He is nearly spotted by Joe, but the dead Claimer comes back as a walker and causes a distraction. Joe is then introduced to Daryl Dixon, a member of Rick's group who had gotten separated from the group after the fall of the prison, as he collapses from exhaustion and contemplates suicide after losing his companion Beth Greene. Joe talks him out of it, and allows him to become one of the Claimers. Later, Daryl butts heads with Len, another Claimer, over who has proper claim to a rabbit Daryl kills. Joe explains how the rules of claiming work to Daryl, and splits it between the two of them. Len later attempts to frame Daryl by putting his half in Daryl's bag and claiming he stole it, but Joe catches him in the act, and has the other Claimers "teach him all the way". Daryl discovers Len's corpse, and making it clear they beat him to death. Joe also reveals to Daryl they intend to do the same to Rick when they find him. Joe, using the Terminus signs scattered about, manages to track down Rick, holding him at gunpoint as the other Claimers prepare to rape and kill his son Carl and his fellow survivor Michonne. Daryl interjects in an attempt to save his friends life, but Joe calls Daryl a liar and allows the others to beat him nearly to death. Rick managed to escape from being held at gunpoint and fought Joe, though he was overpowered, with Joe mocking him by saying, "What the hell are you gonna do now, sport?" Rick bit into Joe's throat, tore out his jugular, and then killed the other Claimers, who were too shocked to fight back. Weapons of the Warriors The Governor *Melee: Bowie Knife. The Governor's iconic knife, it has a 12-inch long blade. *Close-Range 1: Beretta 92SB Nickel. A semi-automatic pistol with 10 rounds per clip, and a range of 50 meters. *Close-Range 2: Smith & Wesson Model 10. A double-action revolver with 6 rounds per clip. *Mid-Range: UTAS UTS-15. A bullpup 12-gauge pump-action shotgun with 14 rounds per clip. *Long-Range: Steyr AUG A1. A full-auto assault rifle with 30 rounds per clip and a range of 300-2,700 meters. Joe *Melee: Hunting Knife. A knife with a 8-inch long single-edged blade. *Close-Range 1: Colt M1911. A semi-automatic pistol with 7 rounds per clip and a range of 70 meters. *Close-Range 2: Smith & Wesson Model 29 Snub. A double-action snub nosed revolver with 6 rounds per clip. *Mid-Range: Remington 870. A pump-action shotgun with 8 rounds per clip. *Long-Range: M16. A full-auto assault rifle with 20 rounds per clip and a range of 500-800 meters. X-Factors Explanations: *The Governor takes a narrow edge here. While both men have been fighting and killing people, the Governor and his people have been seen taking on tougher survivors actually prepared to fight back, while Joe and his people mostly ambush and slaughter unsuspecting survivors. *While neither man has any real training, the Governor has at least trained alongside his men in the Woodbury army, while Joe mostly learned through experience. *Both men are entirely ruthless and without remorse. They'll rape, pillage, and burn to their heart's content. *The Governor, while keeping up the appearance of a family man and affable gentlemen, has a few screws loose. From his keeping of his infected daughter, to his tendency to torture people he sees as threats, to his borderline sociopathic ability to manipulate others, the Governor is anything but sane. Joe, while brutal and prone to bursts of rage, is mostly sane. Notes *It will be set during season 4 of the Walking Dead. *The Governor will have Mitch Dolgen and 5 other militia members, while Joe will have 6 Claimers. Both will have been scouting for supplies, come across each other, and try to kill each other for their supplies. Simple. *Voting will likely end on November 11th, possibly later if I'm not satisfied with voter turnout. *Trying out a new X-Factor format, feel free to tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts